EVIL 101
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: School is supposed to help you build a good life. It was too bad then that Sam's new class would lead her to only one destination, if she chose to use what she learned there: Behind jail bars. Sam/Scam
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm alive! **_(no seriously I am alive :P)

Okay, school has been keeping me swamped but I am still writing. :D I'm still updating my other stories so expect new chaps soon. (Especially for Proposal :D)

So this is the beginning of a **NEW**, yes **NEW** fic.

This story was actually an option on my "WHICH FIC DO YOU WANT TO SEE UP NEXT?" poll so I finally decided to write one of those lol.

It's got a **love triangle **so look out for that. :P hehehe.

**Disclaimer: **…. (It's there, you just have to look in the fine print. :P)

**:.:.:Dedication:.:.: **To my dear **Poison's Ivy**. When I planned this fic (Like 3ish years ago :P) I decided to dedicate this to you so here it is. I HOPE you enjoy it. I hope this lives up to our hopes to make school fun for once lol. And I hope it makes you (and everyone) laugh. :D

Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy. (I HOPE :P )

* * *

><p>"This is boring!" Clover wailed as she pushed away the course selection books in front of her and crossed her arms over her chest dismissingly. "I can't BELIEVE we're missing a half off sale at the mall for this!"<p>

Sighing, Sam looked up from the course selection sheet she was filling out for the 2011-2012 school year and glanced at her upset-looking blonde friend before exchanging a knowing look with Alex. Although Clover was just complaining about having to bubble in classes, both her and Alex knew full well that a deeper issue was bothering their best friend.

It was August 13th, and Grade 12 started in just one month. Summer was coming to an end.

"Clover…" Sam started, chewing on her lower lip as she tried to find a way to say this without setting her best friend off. "You knew this was going to happen." Raising an eyebrow, Clover looked at Sam in confusion. "I knew WHAT was going to happen?" she asked, making quotations in the air.

Sighing heavily, Sam shook her head before deciding to just get this over with. It seemed Clover needed the "sadly it's the end-of-summer" talk. She had been in this supposedly clueless mood ever since August had begun and enough was enough. Looking at her in the eye Sam spoke in a firm voice. "Summer always comes to an end Clover."

As soon as the words left Sam's mouth, Clover's hands fell to her sides and a look of utter annoyance formed on her face. Had she really been that obvious?

Sighing, Clover spoke in a sad, quiet whisper. "Well it didn't have to end so soon," she mumbled, letting her friends know that, that had indeed been the reason she was so eager to not look at the course booklets.

Well that, and the fact that everything about school made her head hurt.

Letting out yet another small sigh, Sam gave her a pointed look before speaking. "Honestly Clover, you're making it sound like our summer was fast-forwarded by some villain and we didn't get any time off," Sam said making the blonde huff. "That IS more than possible," she muttered knowing despite it having been three months it felt as if she had just walked out of school at the end of grade 11 just yesterday. And unfortunately for her, the enemies she had were more than capable of turning time back and forth.

For some, even worse than that.

Now amused at Clover's self delusion at summer not having been spent Sam smirked. "Oh? Then I suppose the summer parties, going to the beach every day, hanging at the Groove, watching the big summer blockbuster and your birthday last week, where your parents gave you a brand new Ferrari never happened?" Sam's smirk widened. "Because if you're going to deny all that then maybe your father should take the Ferrari. He has said something about needing a new car," she quipped leaving Alex to erupt into a fit of giggles at the sour look that formed on Clover's face at the thought of her dad driving her brand new, sparkling, red Ferrari, the same one she intended to rub all over Mandy's face.

"Fine!" Clover huffed, now realizing her "a villain took away summer" theory was getting her no where because her friends were just laughing at her. Crossing her arms over her chest Clover frowned. "I know that summer happened, it's just that I'm not looking forward to school, okay?" she mumbled. "There I said it," she pouted.

Getting a hold on her laughter Alex smirked. "When do you EVER look forward to school Clover?" She asked, making reference to the blonde's reputation for bad grades unless it came to the "fun" classes and repetitive speeches of how school was just as much of an obstruction to her social life as being a spy was.

Rolling her eyes Clover glared, humiliated. "I didn't mean it that way!" she snapped before slapping her forehead at how clueless her friends were acting. They just didn't get it , did they? Once school started next month they would all be back in the rut. Sure summer still had them running around on missions for Jerry but at least when it was all over they could come home and just plan something random and exciting like a one-day vacation to an outdoor retreat, like going surfing, like having a movie watching mayhem-

A heavy sigh escaped her. Once school started they would never have time for any of that. It would just be missions and school, tests and stress and nothing else. _'Especially now that it's senior year,"_ Clover thought sadly, knowing that meant harder exams than ever and more assignments and eventually college applications. To put it simply, Grade 12 was going to be a snooze fest, a total snooze fest and she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"What did you mean then?" Sam asked, picking up on the conversation that had been interrupted by Clover's silence.

Rubbing her temples tiredly Clover decided she should just say it. It was obvious that Alex, being too hyper over another season of high school sports clubs and Sam, being the ultimate school fan-girl were not going to get this on their own. "Don't you get it, you guys?" she whined, looking at them pointedly. When they only greeted her with blank looks she sighed before speaking in a peeved tone. "Grade 12 is going to suck," she said bluntly.

Raising an eyebrow Sam spoke in a curious tone. "And what gives you that idea?" Rolling her eyes Clover shook her head having had known Sam was going to jump in to defend school. "Everything," she muttered shortly in response. Watching Sam about to protest, Clover huffed before placing her hands on her hips and speaking in a matter-of-fact tone. "Face it Sammie, when does ANYTHING exciting everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr happen in our high school?" She sighed in distress. "I'll answer that for you, the answer is never. In the last 3 years nothing fun or out-of-the box has ever happened in Beverly Hills High School. It's just the same routine every, single day and it's soooooo boring!"

Sam, who had secretly gone back to filling in her course selection sheet while she waited for Clover to finish her rant about bashing their high school, looked up at the blonde again and spoke in a pointed way. "And what would be your definition of excitement, Clover?" Sam retorted with heavy amounts of irritation in her tone. "A vicious criminal hijacking our school and holding a class-load of students hostage?"(*)

Her eyes widening, Clover held up her hands dramatically. "Whoa!" she said, making it clear that, that was not the definition she had in mind at all. Rolling her eyes she pouted. "Way to take it to extremes Sammie!" she mumbled before suddenly casting Sam with an accusing look. "And what is up with your obsession with criminals?"

Not seeing where that statement had come from, Sam fixed Clover with a small frown. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Clover, who could tell she was getting on Sam's nerves only smirked, liking to be on the taunting end for once and having Sam on the defensive. After all, while Alex had been laughing at her unwillingness to be hyper for school, it was mostly Sam who had been playing her mother with her pro-school lectures. "You know what I mean," she said in a sneaky way. Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, Sam frowned harder. "If I knew, I wouldn't ask."

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Clover turned her full attention on Sam and leaned down so that her elbows were resting on the surface of the low table Sam was sitting at while looking at the registration papers and she was practically right in her face. "Aren't you the one who is willingly surrounding yourself with more stuff about criminals than we already deal with as spies for WOOHP?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sam looked at Clover in confusion, having no idea what this was about. "How am I surrounding myself with-"

Cutting her off with a giggle, Clover shook her head and muttered something under her breath along the lines of how innocent Sam could be at times before she earned a jab from Alex in the shoulder making her stop and answer Sam's question.

"Seriously Sam, you don't know?" she said, and her voice made it clear that she thought that Sam should already know the answer to her own question. But when Sam just gave her a blank stare, Clover finally said what was on her mind. "Aren't you taking that new criminal psych class that you've been obsessing about ever since it was announced?"

Her jaw dropping open, Sam's eyes widened before she moved fast and covered the course selection sheet so that Clover couldn't see. Glaring, Sam didn't need to think twice to know Clover was just trying to change the subject from her sadness over school ending onto mocking her so that she'd be the laughing stalk. She wasn't going to have it. Yes, she was taking that criminal psychology class but Clover didn't need to know about it just yet.

After saying a defiant "no" to Clover, Sam quickly filled in the circle next to EVIL101 from under her palm before closing the course booklet quickly. Flashing Clover a smile, Sam effectively shifted the conversation onto the half off sale this conversation had begun with, easily catching Clover's interest while mentally thinking to herself, _"She can find out I took the class in September." _

A small smirk formed on her lips at that because she knew at that point it would be too late for Clover to annoy her into changing it as classes would have begun. And that way, she'd get to take what could perhaps be, the best class she'd ever taken.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on! Come on!" <em>Sam thought in panic as she pushed through the hallway as quickly as she could. Her eyes narrowed as she looked down the hall she had now entered at the very last room.

Room 313.

The room her first class for the day was in, and the class that she just happened to be really close to being late for.

"_Way to go Sam!" _she mumbled to herself, running a hand through her long crimson hair in an effort to fix it while her other hand smoothened out her white, knee-length, floral dress as she ran through the hall making sure not to bump into other students who were trying to get into their classes on time.

As she kept running, her throat going dry, the muscles of her legs now on fire because of the lactic acid building up, she couldn't help but mentally curse herself for causing this. _"Why? Why did I have to spend ten minutes arguing with Clover over this class?" _she asked herself in agony. Maybe it would have just been better to have told Clover the truth that day when she had selected this course.

But no, she had to try and sneak something past Clover and that was why she had made a big deal out of it the moment she had found out at 8:50 am this morning when they were glancing at each others' timetables to see if they had any classes together. In fact she could still hear her, _"Aha! I knew you were taking this class! You liar!" _and her own defences' of how this class was going to be an _"easy A" _and _"good for her spy career"_, still ringing in her ears even now.

She kept berating herself as she kept running now almost there. She kept pushing herself despite her feet aching in her white, gladiator sandals because she did not want to be late for her first day of classes. Especially not for what could be her favourite class of her final year.

She smiled while running.

Criminal psychology always interested her. Even in the ten minutes she had, had, Sam had firmly made her case to her friends that this class was going to be really worthwhile for a spy career, at which Clover had snickered and Alex had said nothing, which led to her current situation of knowing she was going to be in this class alone as none of them seemed willing to drop a "fun" class and take this one alongside her.

Shaking her head, she kept smiling knowing it didn't matter. Because with or without her friends she wanted to learn what was being taught here. While Clover thought it was insane for her to surround herself with more talk about criminals than they already faced, Sam knew she had always wanted to know what made criminals tick.

Why did they do what they did despite the obvious risk of getting caught? Despite the condition of becoming ostracized by society? Alienated by their friends, families, people who would resent them after learning what they'd done? What made their convictions so strong? What made them so ruthless and cruel?

Guiltily enough, it had always seemed to fascinate her and since she had seen no lack of criminals during her spy career so far, having met the lousiest kind of criminal to the best kind of villain, she wanted to at least get some understanding of them.

Because she had always felt clueless in a world of revenge-driven, greed-driven people that surrounded her from day to day. And she wanted to be in the know, simply because she hated not knowing things. Nerd or whatever Clover et al called her for that, that was who she was and she wasn't about to change.

Sam grimaced while running as she glanced at a clock mounted on the hallway's wall, it's longer hand clearly pointing at just past 9:00 am telling her she was already late for the class she had fought against Clover to be a part of.

"Perfect," she muttered under her breath_. "What a great way to make a good impression on a new teacher, and at start the year", _she thought angrily, mad at herself for being late for the first time in her life especially on day one.

A few moments later she finally took a deep breath when she reached the entrance of the classroom. She was about to step in, happy that she was only a few moments late and thinking maybe it wasn't that bad, when she bounced back a step, having bumped into another body.

"Ow!" She screamed rubbing her upper arm where the collision had happened. Grinding her teeth she looked up to see which clumsy moron she had bumped into, to find Mandy Luxe glaring at her.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth formed a little "o" because Mandy, Mandy the most fashion-obsessed, lazy, partying type was the last person she'd expect heading into a psychology class.

"_What is Mandy doing here?" _she thought, her curiosity too much to bear as she kept watching the annoying girl her age glaring intently at her. "Watch where you're going!" she screamed shrilly before running a hand through her hair to set it right and straightening out her cougar-print, mid-thigh length dress before moving to march into the classroom before Sam, but Sam stopped her by putting her foot in the way.

"Do you want to explain what YOU are doing here?" Sam asked, watching Mandy with heavy amounts of scrutiny. Was one of Mandy's boyfriends taking this class? _"But then again…" _Sam thought. _"This class will require brains, and guys with brains don't date Mandy." _Knowing that was the way it was Sam could only feel her curiosity grow even more. Why then, was Mandy here?

After her glare died down at having been questioned, Sam watched Mandy sneer and cross her arms over her chest. "What do you think I'm doing?" she asked in her characteristically, nasally tone. "I'm going into my class!"

Sam's eyes widened almost threatening to pop at her words. Did she seriously mean that? Holding up a hand as if asking Mandy to slow down because she was making zero sense, Sam looked at her with her eyes still as wide as saucers.

"…Wait a minute…" she said slowly. "You're actually taking this class?" she asked making no effort to mask the shock in her voice. Why would Mandy take a course on criminal psychology?

Rolling her eyes Mandy let out a small laugh. "You know, this class isn't exactly nerds exclusive only," she snorted. Hearing her response Sam was reminded why she talked to this girl as little as possible. She was a pain, and the little of her around, the better.

"That's not what I meant," Sam hissed with an acidic glare. "Why are you suddenly into criminal psychology?" Fixing her with a knowing look she continued. "You can't be serious about learning what criminals think!"

Laughing harder this time, Mandy shook her head airily before speaking. "Unlike you…" she started, looking at Sam demeaningly. "I have other good reasons to take a class besides being a learning freak."

Seeing Sam raise an eyebrow in uncured curiosity, Mandy's lips curled into a smirk knowing Sam was interested in finding out about her specific reason for taking the class. Well, she might as well enlighten her.

Looking around to see if anyone else was she listening, and seeing that they were literally the only two people in the hall by this point as everyone had gone to class, she soon let out a long, dreamy sigh leaving Sam's eyebrow to raise even more at her continual odd behaviour.

After another moment, Mandy finally spoke with a star-struck, lovesick puppy expression on her face. "I heard…" she said, looking more and more excited as she spoke. "That the new teacher is a totallllllllll hottie!" she finished with a smirk and Sam closed her eyes in agony now seeing why Mandy taking this class made perfect sense.

Suddenly she was shoved out of the way when Mandy pushed her aside with a snicker. "Out of my way!" she screamed before running ahead and Sam sighed having no choice but to walk in, even later than before, behind Mandy.

Several students glanced up at them when they came in late, most of them looking at Sam in shock because she was arriving late which was unusual for her but not for Mandy. Looking around at the empty desks, Sam was surprised to find very few, most them filled up already.

Who knew criminal psychology was so popular?

The teacher cleared his throat suddenly, clearly irritated with them being late. They both looked up at him, their attention caught as he stood busy writing something on the chalk board, his back facing them not letting any of them see his face.

"Would you get in your seats quickly?" he said sounding beyond annoyed and Sam watched Mandy literally swoon at his smooth, rich voice. Sam blinked herself, slightly confused because she had a strange feeling like she had heard that voice somewhere before. But where? She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Sensing that none of them had moved, the teacher sighed heavily. Raising a hand and pointing to Mandy without turning his head, he motioned for her to take the seat in the very back. "You, take the back seat," he said curtly then pointed at Sam. "You, in the front."

As she moved to go, Mandy glared at Sam because she had been hoping to take that front seat seeing that it was the closest one to the teacher's desk. Sam smirked at Mandy, sensing her anger and enjoying it as she walked all the way to the back sitting next to another faceless student, while she moved to sit in her assigned chair.

Setting her backpack down, Sam's eyes glanced around the classroom looking for friendly faces as Clover and Alex were not here and she smiled when she saw David sitting a few rows down.

He smiled giving her a small wave back in return letting her know he was happy to have her here as well. "_Good," _Sam thought already feeling comfortable here as she waved back. _A_t least there was one familiar face in this classroom.

Her eyes snapped up to rest on the new teacher when he cleared his throat again, signalling that he was ready to begin. He was still not facing her and she waited for him to turn around, curious to see his face, guiltily thanks to Mandy's comment. _"But then again, Mandy likes any guy with height and a pair of decent biceps," _Sam thought.

Looking at the man before her who was towering over the front of the classroom, Sam couldn't help but notice that he looked pretty _buff _from where she sat. Unconsciously she found herself taking in his form from behind.

Whoever he was, he was certainty tall. He looked well over 6 feet, and his form seemed strong as she could see from the dark pants that were clad on his long, tough-looking legs as well as that long-sleeved, close-cut, dark black shirt that was stuck to what could only be called a broad back, and powerful-looking shoulder-blades.

Her eyes still roaming his figure, she noted his right hand where it sat against the edge of the chalk board. It was a large, muscular-looking hand, with big knuckles and steady fingers as they moved, rhythmically tapping the ledge in a near-hypnotic movement.

Her eyes travelled up and landed on his hair. It was dark. Dark, chestnut, brown, almost like strands of dark chocolate weaved together, stopping just above a patch of coppery tanned skin at the back of his neck, left open from the collar of his shirt that evenly matched the colour of skin of the hand still sitting on the chalkboard.

Suddenly Sam blinked, feeling an odd sense of familiarity rush over her. Was her brain just playing tricks on her…or did something about this new teacher seem…familiar?

Too familiar?

He spoke suddenly breaking the silence in the classroom with his voice. "Welcome to EVIL101..." he said with his back still facing them and Sam found herself furrowing her eyebrows again in confusion at his voice. She still felt like this wasn't the first time she had heard it. No, it seemed like she had head this exact voice several times before.

"_Where have I heard it before?" _She thought biting her lip in pent up curiosity because she was sure she didn't know her teacher yet his voice…it was just so similar to her. She heard he was new to the school so he couldn't have taught her before. No, it was well-rumoured he was brand new but she still had a nagging feeling that she was sure she had heard this soothing voice before. But she couldn't figure out where, and Sam had to kick herself hard when she realized she had just called his voice "smooth," for sounding just like a "Mandy".

"I'll be your teacher this year…" he said finally turning around and letting them see his face and a several small, feminine gasps of excitement could be heard, Mandy's squeal loudest amongst them all.

Sam rolled her eyes, having dropped her curiosity over her teacher's voice to turn to give Mandy a glare. Had she no sense of self-control? Her drool could practically be seen dripping down the side of her mouth.

Shaking her head in disgust, Sam turned her head around to see what was so great about the new teacher's looks, only to have her eyes widen in dead shock.

She froze on the spot, her body going rigid and then her jaw dropped open in disbelief. Her eyebrows shot to the roof and soon her throat had gone as dry as desert sand at the sight of his face.

"_No…no…this can't be right!" _Sam thought, her heart pounding in her eardrums and sweat beading at her forehead in panic as she kept trying to ignore his familiar features.

Trying like mad to ignore the rare colour of his eyes, the strength of his high cheekbones, and the damning familiarity of his devilish smirk…

One she had seen, one too many times to forget.

"My name is Tim Scam…" he said his smirk widening even more and his sea-foam eyes lighting up almost predatorily. "But feel free to just call me Tim."

Right after that, Sam was sure she had fainted in shock.

* * *

><p>(*) = Shout out to Poison's Ivy's awesome fic, Hostage Negotiations! :D:D:D:D<p>

So…I'm sure you guys can tell what's going on, lol. MUAHAHAHAHA-ahahahah-hahahah-Ahem XD

I have been waiting to start this fic for the last -2- school years. I wanted to post it in September but school kept me from writing about school. -_-

**BUT I DID IT.**

So…anyone want to know what the hell is really going on? If you do, **pleaseeeeeeeeee review** for me and let me know.

Or you know…_**I might forget to ever update again.**_

_**Or I might delete the story by accident. **_**(If I…you know, forget it).**

So please review.

*evil laugh*

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	2. Chapter 2

HI!

So I managed to write a chapter for this story while writing my Christmas one (which should be up on time I HOPE). :D Aren't I awesome? _ . _

I just wanted people to know I haven't **forgotten about EVIL101**. Thanks so much for the reviews so far and I _really hope _that the stupid amount of time it took for me to get around to an update hasn't made me lose all of you guys who were initially interested in it. =( _That would suck. _

I'll try to update faster, especially if people want it. _**Please let me know though, k? :**_D Thankies! Anyway hope you like the chapter!

* * *

><p>Gripping the sides of her desktop Sam tried to keep herself from slipping into the dark void she was fast rushing into. Shaking her head from side to side she closed her eyes convincing herself she was seeing some kind of nightmare instead of reality and that when she would open her eyes the terrifying image before her would vanish. That <em>he <em>would be gone.

But when she opened her eyes again after several moments he was still standing there before her and the rest of the class not fading away or disappearing in any way whatsoever. Shocked and confused she kept looking at him with wide eyes and with her jaw stuck wide open. What on earth was Tim Scam doing in her class room? Better yet...what was he doing introducing himself as her teacher?

Lost and wanting answers she kept staring at him, waiting for him to break out into the evil chuckle he often let out when he had designed a new plan against her and her friends and was finally executing it. But he did nothing of the sort. He didn't chuckle, he didn't attack her. In fact...he didn't even look at her. Blinking her eyes, Sam wondered if he wasn't seeing her somehow which was pretty much impossible as she was in the seat right in front of him. Her eyes narrowing, another idea came to her. He wasn't...ignoring her was he?

_"What's he hoping to achieve out of doing that?"_ Sam thought not understanding why he would try that. Unless he wanted to pretend he wasn't the man, the criminal she knew he was and was pretending to be someone else. But hadn't he eliminated any possibility of trying that when he had introduced himself as Tim Scam? So then if he wasn't ignoring her than what was he doing?

_"What's he up to?"_ Sam thought, agitated and horrified. Why was he here? What did he want? Watching him pick up the brown attendance folder and start taking attendance Sam felt her curiosity at its peak. What was he doing acting like a normal teacher?

Her curiosity made way for anger and shock when he just started reading names and taking attendance. Wanting to rip out her hair, Sam felt the urge to just get up, march over to him and demand to know what the hell he was doing here and she was about to listen to that urge and do just that when she remembered she was surrounded by her classmates.

She couldn't get away with being the super spy she was now unless he started acting like the criminal he was and actually did something to harm her or the other students. Or else she'd reveal her identity and an entire chaotic mess would ensue right after that.

Frustrated at being able to do absolutely nothing just because he was in her classroom instead of facing her during a mission, Sam clenched her hands and squirmed in her chair just waiting for him to do something so she could spring into action. Her ears perked up suddenly when she heard him read out the name "Dennis Schaffer." He was nearing her name on the attendance sheet.

Sitting up straighter in her chair as if trying to make sure he'd see her for sure Sam waited for him to read out her name. She had a feeling the moment he realized she was here (if he didn't know that already, something she more than highly doubted) he'd drop his innocent -new teacher on the first day of school who was just doing his job- act and be himself.

But her jaw was left falling wide open when he just read out her name in an even tone, just like he had the others before hers. And he did nothing else. Nothing else. Heck forget about attacking her, he didn't even turn and give her one, brief glance.

Seething now, Sam felt her teeth clenching in her jaw as she stared at him so hard that she could feel her own eyes burning. But he didn't react in any way and just stood there holding the folder at chest level, his eyes only looking at the page as he read out her name again, this time in a slightly louder voice. Just like a teacher trying to make sure said student wasn't present before they marked off absent on the record and moved on and she couldn't figure out why he was putting on this act.

As she sat there dumbfounded and lost beyond words he suddenly moved his head up, his gaze drifting off the folder. And in the next second he was looking straight at her.

Feeling her throat dry up, Sam stared back at him. Her fists were bunched at the top of her desk, her fingers curled in from stress as she held her breath waiting for his reaction now that he had definitely seen her. But his reaction at seeing her only left her more agitated than ever as he gave her a small, annoyed look accompanied by the raising of his left eyebrow before he turned back to the folder and went on reading the rest of the names.

A gasp of outrage left her when he just turned away drawing many eyes to her including Mandy's but she could care less right now. How dare he just ignore her like that?

Looking at him with hateful eyes Sam knew he had seen her and recognized her yet he was still acting like nothing was wrong with this picture. With him being in her classroom as her teacher. Knowing there was everything wrong with what was going on here, Sam racked her brain for a course of action. What should she do? It was obvious by his actions so far that he was just pretending to be the new teacher. It didn't look like he was about to pull out a gun and hold them hostage any time soon.

Suddenly another troubling thought came to her leaving her stomach panging. Had he somehow been watching her during summer, realized she was going to take this class without her friends being here and then tracked down her real teacher and eliminated him to take his place and attempt to murder her in her classroom where she would not be able to reveal herself to her peers and call for back-up? That did sound like something Scam would do. After all he had taken great pains to come up with terrifyingly efficient plans to kill her in the past. He had a perfect track record there.

Face paling at that thought, Sam worried less for herself because she knew if it came down to it she would fight him in front of her classmates and more for the poor, innocent teacher who was supposed to be here right now heading the class. God only knew what Scam had done to him. Had he strangled him with his bare hands or locked him up somewhere to torture to death minute by minute for his sadistic enjoyment?

Desperately needing answers Sam kept her eyes on him, hoping he'd give her some. But all he did was neatly tuck the attendance sheet in its folder and put it on the teacher's desk before he looked around with a small smile on his lips and began talking about the course.

At the end of her patience now both because he had treating her like she was some kind of invisible ghost and because he really was trying to get away with pretending to be their teacher as he stood talking about the class, Sam finally decided enough was enough. She had to stop this nonsense now. And a second later she loudly cleared her throat to get his attention.

Much to her annoyance he just ignored her like he constantly had been and went on speaking to the rest of them. Not willing to give up Sam did it again, even louder this time. And while she was sure the other students were wondering what the heck was up with her throat for her to be doing this Sam didn't stop. She had to get his attention and if she had to annoy him into giving it to her then that is what she would do.

She kept going, clearing her throat every five minutes then every two minutes all while he tried to speak. But after several moments had passed and her neck was starting to hurt she was about to stop and think of a new plan when suddenly he snapped his head up and looked at her with clearly irritated eyes.

Pleased that she had gotten him to stop thinking he could just ignore her Sam fixed him with a pointed look, one that was filled with all her contempt for him before she opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing here. She had opened her mouth and was about to speak when she remembered she was being watched by every other classmate of hers. But she wasn't going to let him use that fact to get away with this.

Glaring at him harder she soon mouthed the words , "What are you doing here?" to him slowly so that he'd understand. She saw understanding flash in his eyes telling her he had gotten what she was trying to ask him but less than a moment later he had once again turned away from her and was attempting to ignore her by resuming his earlier beginning of class speech.

Not willing to let him do that anymore Sam cleared her throat again, louder than ever. And when a quick second later he looked at her again with his eyes clouded with aggravation she knew she was close to making him snap. Feeling triumphant she waited for him to finally drop his act knowing he knew she wasn't about to just sit here and take his place as her teacher. She watched him as he watched her with tired eyes and gave him a smirk when he looked just about ready to explode.

"_Good," _she thought knowing if he did that, if he exploded then he'd try to kill her and then she could fight back in the name of self defence. Her body tense with readiness she waited for him to do it, to lose control of his fading tolerance and lunge at her. But slowly the expression on his face changed from that of an annoyed man to that of a calm one and a moment later he was speaking to the class again in a soft, even tone.

"Know what guys? I think I'm going to give you the rest of the period off," he said, suddenly grabbing his coat and putting it on. With his left hand he quickly grabbed the attendance sheet and with the other he grabbed his bag before giving them a charming smile. "I don't really have a lesson planned for you and we can get through the basics tomorrow." A small chuckle left him. "I'm sure the rest of your teachers are going to bore you with introductory lectures, I'll just give you a break and we'll pick up tomorrow, okay?," he said leaving the class to break out cheering.

Ignoring them saying he was the best teacher already for doing this while they quickly moved to go Sam looked at him with confused eyes. Why was he letting them go? Wasn't he going to hold them hostage? Or kill someone? Or do something? Then why was he letting them leave when they had only been here for ten minutes and there were still an hour and five minutes left to go in the period?

But when she saw him quickly moving towards the door to leave her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. He was trying to get away from her. He was trying to avoid letting her catch onto his newest evil scheme and that was why he had so _generously_ dismissed them.

Onto him now, Sam quickly stood up to run after him. Grabbing her bag and shoving her books into it any which way they would fit Sam zipped it up before manoeuvring around the other students, muttering under her breath when they got in the way as she tried to keep her eyes on him before he got away. Bumping into to many of them and banging into no less than five desks and two chairs Sam finally managed to get out the classroom and into the hallway.

Eyes scanning the hall she looked left and right searching for him knowing he had to be somewhere nearby when she realized she had gotten here too late. Scam had used the other students to slow her down from following after him and had escaped right from under her nose.

"Dammit!" she hissed swinging her bag aggressively and stamping her foot. He had gotten way. Scam, TIM SCAM was lose in her school under the guise of a teacher and she had let him go. She hadn't even gotten to figure out what he was after yet and she had let him go.

Cursing at herself and him for playing her like that Sam took a deep breath to keep herself from screaming out loud. Taking another then another she tried to think logically. What was it that Scam was after that was in her school? What did he want from Beverly Hills High School? What was it?

Deep in thought Sam was left jumping when she was suddenly jabbed in the shoulder. "Ow!" she snarled before turning around to scream at whoever had done that especially when she was in such a bad mood.

Seeing Mandy standing there looking at her with pointed eyes Sam let out a loud sigh. She really didn't want to have to cope with Scam and Mandy at the same time. Wanting to get rid of her quickly Sam greeted her with annoyed eyes and spoke angrily.

"What was that for?" she snapped rubbing her shoulder.

Rolling her eyes Mandy crossed her arms over her chest and shot Sam a glare. "That was for your behaviour in Mr. Scam- Tim's class," she said making Sam glare at how she was using his first name only as if she was already best buddies with him. "And do you want to explain what your were doing mouthing things off to him and trying to get his attention on you soooo desperately?" Mandy asked nosily.

Rolling her eyes Sam didn't need to think twice to know that Mandy being the idiot that she was had most probably taken her trying to get Scam's attention as her flirting with him and was now interrogating her about it because that was just the kind of thing she did when it came to any and all men and boys that ever caught her eye. Sadly (and that was sadly for Tim Scam as she knew he wasn't going to be pleased if he found out Mandy was interested in making him her newest boy toy) Scam had caught her eye like a shiny object caught the eye of a flying crow.

Not having the time or patience to deal with her right now, knowing that Scam could be setting a time bomb in her school at this precise moment while she stood here, Sam quickly screamed at her.

"That's none of your business!" she spat before quickly moving away to go after Scam all the while ignoring Mandy who was now screaming in her typical nasally voice that she wasn't going to allow her to have the new hot teacher.

She kept moving not bothering to stop to answer Mandy as she ran into the hall she had a feeling Scam may have gone into. But a moment later she was left screaming when one of the lockers opened up and sucked her inside.

Realizing she was being WOOHPED, Sam calmed down and let herself be pulled down the familiar tunnel knowing that if anyone knew what was going on and why Scam was masquerading around her school as a new teacher it would have to be Jerry.

* * *

><p>Landing on the couch with a thud Sam sat up quickly. Seeing her friends Clover and Alex next to her she realized that Jerry had once again called them for a mission which could very well mean that Jerry in fact didn't know about Scam. <em>"He needs to know right now!" <em>she thought knowing the longer Scam was in her school the more dangerous it would be. Seeing Jerry about to talk Sam seized her chance and spoke first before he could talk about the mission.

"Jerry, did you notice that Scam isn't in his cell?" she asked, a note of anger in her voice because WOOHP security despite being top notch was never able to keep that man in and while that had always been the case he was now parading around in her own school, something she simply could not stand.

Before Jerry had a chance to respond her friends were groaning and screaming in disbelief. "What? Again?" Alex and Clover said together before exchanging pained looks and letting out heavy sighs knowing that was probably what their mission was going to be. Track down Scam. Again. And put him in his jail. Again. Only to have him break out. Again.

Suddenly they froze on the spot realizing something strange. How come Sam knew Scam wasn't in his cell when none of them did? Seeing the puzzled looks on her friends' faces

Sam knew exactly what they were thinking. They were wondering how she knew about Scam being out of jail and where she had seen him. Boy where they in for a nasty surprise.

Crossing her arms over her chest Sam tried to keep control of the rage she was feeling right now as she calmly said what she had to tell them all. "I saw Scam in our school this morning, he was there as one of my teachers."

"WHAT?!" Came both Alex and Clover's response just as she had expected. And soon both of them looked just as angry and intruded as she had felt when she had found him in her school.

"He was in OUR school?" Clover screamed at the top of her lungs gripping her hair and looking as if she was going to tear it out, out of exasperation. "I don't believe this! This time he's gone wayyyy too far!"

Standing next to her, Alex nodded her head rigorously knowing that school was a part of their "normal" life and Scam was part of their "crazy secret spy" life and the two were not supposed to mix. He already gave them enough trouble as is, they did not need him running around and destroying their school too.

"So what was he doing?" Clover asked, her voice filled with horror. "Was he trying to plant a bomb in our school? Take people hostage? Murder someone?" she asked exasperated and counting rapidly off her fingers a long list of things a man like Scam could easily do.

But while Alex and Clover were asking her questions about what he had been up to in their school and if she had stopped him in time, Sam realized that oddly Jerry wasn't saying anything. In fact…he hadn't said a word since he brought them here.

"_What the hell?" _Sam thought knowing this was beyond strange. She had just informed him that Scam, one of their worst if not their worst enemy, the man who was the most cruel and hazardous that they knew was in her school. After hearing that Jerry should be going pale and screaming in shock and jumping up in down in panic! Why wasn't he jumping?

Turning around to face him Sam's baffled state escalated as she saw Jerry just sitting there looking completely calm. The only expression on his face was that of understanding and nothing more. He didn't even look surprised at the news. And she was about to ask him what was wrong with him when he suddenly spoke in a calm voice.

"So…that's where he went," he said calmly leaving all their eyebrows to shoot up. What on earth was Jerry doing being so chill about Scam being in their school?

Frustrated Sam walked right up to him and looked him in the eye. "Wanna explain what exactly is going on here Jerry?" she said, glancing at her friends who looked equally puzzled at Jerry's lack of reaction to what she had told him. Turning back to him she frowned. "Seems you have some idea on why Tim Scam is in our high school."

Nodding his head Jerry confirmed that he did have an idea on what this was about. Sitting up in his chair he watched them with careful eyes as if trying to figure out how they would take what he had to say leaving them more nervous than ever. Just what had happened? Their curiosity quickly reaching over it's tipping edge, they were all about to scream at him for some answers when he said something that simply left them speechless.

"Scam is a free man."

"WHAT?" they all screamed immediately looking at him with wide, shocked eyes. What did he mean Scam was a free man? How was that even possible? How would even EVER be possible?

Letting out a deep sigh Jerry nodded his head. He might as well explain this from the beginning so they could see exactly how this had happened.

"It began a month ago…" he started slowly. "You girls may have noticed that you haven't had to fight Scam in the last while." Blinking their eyes the girls stayed silent. Now that Jerry mentioned it that was true. It had been some time since they'd seen him. But what did that have to do with anything?

"But what does that have to do with him being free?" Sam asked for all of them as they didn't see the link between those two things. Taking in a deep breath Jerry continued knowing they would be surprised to hear this. "In the last month that you didn't see him…he was serving his time."

"Serving his time?" Alex said softly, the confusion in her voice and on the others' faces making it obvious they didn't quite see what exactly he meant. Nodding his head he continued again. "He was serving the last month he needed before he could be released."

After those words left his mouth the room went dead silent before all three of the spies starting asking him questions left, right and centre in panicked voices.

"Isn't Scam supposed to be in jail for life?"

"Since when is a murderer of like a hundred people allowed to go free after serving a month of jail time?"

"Release Scam? Out in society? Are you crazy?"

Holding up a hand Jerry silenced them and waited till they composed themselves before he continued. "No I am not crazy and the decision to let him free was hardly of my own making."

"Then WHOSE was it Jerry?" Clover snarled looking at him with wide eyes. Who had more authority on the matter of keeping criminals in jail than Jerry?

Sighing Jerry faced them with defeated eyes. "Scam's lawyer."

"Scam has a lawyer?" They asked altogether and Jerry nodded his head. "Not just a lawyer, a very brilliant lawyer who is at the top of his game." Rubbing his temples tiredly Jerry sighed. "I'm not sure when Scam thought to cook this idea up but he showed up here some days ago telling me he wanted his freedom."

Sighing again he went on. "Naturally when he asked me to let him free I reminded him of all the crimes he had committed-"

"You mean the murders, theft, fraud, demolition, torture, failure to stay in jail and so on?" Sam said easily remembering things he had been charged for having seen his file before. And the crimes she had listed weren't even all of them. Looking at Jerry with expectant eyes Sam spoke firmly. "Aren't those crimes too serious to ever let the person who commits them out of jail? No matter how much time they serve?"

"Ordinarily yes," Jerry started. "If someone had done all those crimes then they would be serving life in prison just like Scam was set to for life." A small frown formed on his lips. "But that was until Scam's lawyer walked in and pointed out how it wasn't possible to punish him for all those things."

"Why not?" Clover cried perturbed. "Everyone knows he did them!"

Sighing heavily for what seemed like the hundredth time Jerry answered her. "But there is no proof to support all those charges." Seeing the open shock on his spies' faces Jerry went on explaining just how Scam's lawyer had worked him into letting Scam go.

"Girls, while it's true we all believe Tim Scam carried out hundreds of murders of various WOOHP personnel and many others…there is no way to link them back to him. It's not like he massacred guards to get out of his cell and we caught it on tape. Every murder that he was charged for, every murder that I thought was clearly done by him…when his lawyer went back and looked at the evidence for them there was always some problem with it. Apparently walking in an catching a criminal in a room full of dead agents isn't enough to prove they are the killer. Scam's DNA wasn't really found on any of the victims."

"You mean he's innocent?" Clover, Sam and Alex screamed not willing to believe that even if they were told that under heavy hypnosis.

"No, it doesn't mean that," Jerry said shaking his head. "But it does mean that Scam is a lot sneakier and clever than we even knew. Somewhere in that head of his he must have noted that every time he was charged for a murder WOOHP officials never did any tests to confirm that he did them." Jerry bit his lip gravely. "He must have realized that his reputation for violence was what automatically declared him the killer in our minds and later used that technicality of incorrect procedure to help make his case about not being a killer."

"But what about him boasting about killing so many of our people?" Clover asked knowing Scam liked to make a big fuss about how evil he was. She had personally heard him saying he had killed people with her own two ears.

Biting his lip harder out stress Jerry spoke quietly. "That doesn't constitute a charge Clover. All it does is form suspicion. Say a classmate of yours told you he killed someone…" Jerry said trying to explain how the legal system worked. "All that would lead to is an investigation. If further evidence is then found linking him to the death of a person such as DNA or a witness or something solid then and only then would he be charged. Or else no. And also…" he said letting out a heavy breath. "If any of us claimed to have heard him admitting to killing people it would most likely be taken as a biased account as it's well known just how much we dislike him and would like to see him in jail forever."

Clover's eyes widened as she started to see what Jerry meant. While they all knew and believed Scam had hurt people there was no evidence to put forward. And without evidence and valid evidence he couldn't be charged.

"But what about everything else he's done?" Alex said knowing Scam's list had more than just murder on it.

Jerry sighed knowing they were going to ask this only to get a disappointing answer back. "You see girls…murder was the heaviest charge we had against him. It was the one charge that got him the life sentence. Everything else such as extortion, fraud, false identity…all those are sentences that don't add up to even three years jail time."

Jerry bit his cheek knowing he'd be delivering the worst news now. "…And if we count the last month Scam stayed put in jail…he has served a total of just over three years time."

A loud snort left Clover's nose at that. "Served his time? Puh-lease Jer, for as long as I can remember he has never stayed put in jail for even one full week!" she said flailing her arms madly. "You expect us to believe he has served three years time?

"Come on Jerry, you can totally use that against him!" Sam said and soon Alex too was chipping in. "Yea tell his lawyer that it doesn't count since there is noooo way he fully completed his time!"

Another sigh left Jerry telling them more bad news was to come, a intuition that got confirmed the moment he opened his mouth. "Girls, I did already try that…and it isn't going to work."

"Why not?" he heard them ask angrily and he answered them in a sad voice knowing it was at this part that Scam had got him good. "When I brought up how Scam had most likely not served his time due to his habit of escaping every second day his lawyer told me that if we are going to be so technical about everything then technically Scam has grounds to directly sue WOOHP for extensive use of his intellectual property without his permission."

Feeling drained Jerry kept talking silently still remembering how shocked and caught off guard he had been when this had been sprung on him. "It's been years since Scam stopped working for WOOHP yet his weapon designs, plans and everything else he created as an agent has constantly been in use. Seeing that after he left his creations should not have been used without his permission WOOHP did commit a crime. A crime that Scam had full grounds to sue for but chose not to deciding to strike a deal and take his freedom instead."

"That stupid lawyer!" Clover screamed agitated at how well he had made a mess of everything and allowed Scam to get out of jail.

Wincing tightly Jerry bit his cheek. "Actually…that bit was something Scam came up with himself," he said leaving them to let out a group sigh. That was something they should have known. Amongst Scam's many dastardly abilities was also the ability to manipulate like the devil himself, something he had brought into play to force Jerry to give him his freedom.

"But Jerry…" Sam said after a few moments. "Seriously how many weapons of his have you used that you can't just pay him back?" she said and Clover and Alex looked at him with renewed hope.

And he knew they were thinking he had the kind of money, that WOOHP had the kinds of funds to pay Scam for illegal use of his property which just proved that they were underestimating just how much of Scam's knowledge had been used at WOOHP for years upon years.

Apart from actual gadgets a lot of the base designs for new gadgets they made were Scam's. Even if they had been modified in the final product, the blueprints were his and so technically he owned them as well.

That, and he had also played a big part in designing the security mainframe that currently protected the company, one that they had installed after his arrest so that too fell into the category of things that did not belong to them. And all his work was used not just here but at the many different branches of WOOHP around the world to this day. From the weapons' initial structure layouts used during production to the guidelines for new inventions right down to the training robot in his office - everything had been designed more than ninety percent by Tim Scam himself which simply made paying him back impossible.

No they weren't talking a couple of hundred grand or even a few million, it was seriously billions of dollars upon billions of dollars that Scam could legally claim for himself. And after paying that, if they did manage to collect that impossible sum there was no way WOOHP would be able to support itself. Even if it somehow did how was it going to function with no security system and a radically depleted weapon resource? There was no way WOOHP would survive. The agents would be sitting sucks with no gadgets and WOOHP would be destroyed in days too little to speak of. Tim Scam had really, really though this through.

When he finished telling them all of that they immediately shut up and looked just as trapped and defeated as he had felt upon having to let Scam go. And he knew they understood just why Tim Scam was now a free man that was allowed into the normal world.

"But what's he doing…being a criminal psychology teacher?" Alex said quietly some time later leaving Jerry to look at her. "He did mention he wanted to make use of his past experiences and do something else with his life other than being a criminal. Teaching criminal psychology makes perfect sense."

Sam rolled her eyes and spoke a moment later. "Perfect sense? Jer, Scam is a criminal! He can't be a teacher! How did he get into a teaching job at our school, at ANY school anyway?" She looked at him pointedly. "Did he make you delete his record? Did you do that Jerry?"

Jerry shook his head no. "Actually I didn't do that at all." Resting his arms on his desk he leaned his chin on his right hand in thought. "My guess is seeing his qualifications," he paused and looked at them with nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "And I mean this when I say Tim Scam is really I overqualified for nearly any line of work," he said. "Your school staff must have gotten so impressed they hired him on the spot."

"But what about his criminal record?" Sam asked confused because any person who wanted to work as a teacher had to undergo a mandatory background check. It was the law. She was left surprised again when Jerry shrugged.

"I'm guessing they didn't check that," he said leaving her to narrow her eyes in confusion.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked knowing it really wasn't. No one was above the law and it didn't make sense that for whatever reason Scam had been omitted from having to have a criminal record check. "Anyone who wants to be a teacher has to go through that process!"

Jerry smiled tiredly knowing all too well the frustration she was feeling right now. But sadly the law as it should be followed and how it was actually followed in real life were two different things.

"Sam, I know it's policy to do a check but have you never heard on the news that a certain teacher that worked at a school was caught doing something illegal and was arrested and it was later discovered he or she already had a criminal record? Sighing, he said, "As much as an outrage such mistakes and misgivings are, they do happen. I suppose your principal didn't feel the need to check."

"But why?" Clover said, the words coming out in a frustrated whiney voice that mirrored just what all of them were feeling right now. Bamboozled was one word to describe it. Dumbstruck was another.

Jerry exhaled a long breath, thinking for a moment before speaking again. "Well…for one, the qualifications and two…" His eyes grew annoyed. "Scam can really carry himself as a normal man when he wants to and let's be honest," he said looking at them as if this part was obvious. "He doesn't exactly look like a deadly, evil, hardcore criminal."

Lowering their heads, Sam, Clover and Alex knew Scam had a deceptively innocent face that didn't outright brand him as someone one should suspect or be afraid of. Collectively, they all mentally cursed his genes.

"And to be quite honest…" Jerry said going on. "He also has a way with people that if he wants something bad enough, he can get almost anyone to agree."

Holding up her hand, Sam looked at Jerry in dismay. "So what you're saying then is he…" She paused and her face screwed itself up to look as if she had just swallowed a sliced lemon. "He…_charmed _our principal into giving him the job?"

"Possibly," he said, shrugging and Sam felt nothing but annoyance course through her veins. She never did like new female principal that their school had gotten. Brushing that thought off she looked at Jerry again. "Okay but doesn't that mean all we have to do to get him out of his job is to tell them to do a check?"

Her eyes lit up with hope. "We could give an anonymous tip saying we know he's a criminal and then they'd have to check for the security of students and then he'd lose his job!" Sam said feeling triumphant only to see Jerry looking no where near impressed. And just as she was about to ask him why he wasn't dancing in glee at her plan he answered her.

"Why provoke him on purpose though?"

Eyes wide, Sam took a step closer to him and spoke in an angry, shocked growl. "Jerry what the hell are you talking about?" she asked not getting why Jerry was suddenly so afraid of Scam. What could he do to them?

Meeting her eyes Jerry sucked in a breath before speaking knowing she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "I don't think it's a good idea to provoke him. I mean he did make a deal and let WOOHP off the hook for using his property. If we make him lose his job and he finds out, which he will," he said knowing Scam wasn't a man who could be kept in the dark for long. "Do you think he's going to just be nice and let us use his intellectually property? Do you think he's going to keep from going right ahead and suing and then effectively destroying WOOHP?"

Hearing Jerry, Sam felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Like they all had. Were they, his spies, the girls he claimed were as close to him to be his daughters not more important than money?

Disenchanted and disgusted Sam dropped her shoulders in a defeated way. "So that's it then?" she said icily. "He's going to be in our school and kill people or form an evil army of mindless teenagers to do his dirty work or whatever the hell else he has in his twisted mind and we can't do ANYTHING?" she shrieked in disbelief.

"Calm down Sam," Jerry said giving her a small, reassuring look. "He can't do just anything."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sam said, hopelessness clear in her tone.

Jerry smiled a small smile. "Well despite this deal working out largely in Scam's favour I was able to get one thing in that gives us the advantage."

"And what is that?" Clover asked, sounding tired and worn out. She didn't think there was anything that could give them the advantage at this point. And to think she used to think school was awful before. Now Scam was going to be there as well. What a year this was going to be.

Ignoring their sour faces Jerry continued still smiling. "If Scam does anything wrong, commits ANY crime no matter how minor, he will be put back in jail and the deal will be off."

Blinking in surprise Sam spoke still in disbelief. "And Scam agreed to this?" she asked with heavy amounts of doubt and suspicion in her tone.

"Actually…he did," Jerry said leaving all of them to gasp. Seeing their reaction he was further convinced that what he was thinking was correct and without further ado he let out the conclusion he had come to over why Scam was doing all this. "It's shocking, I know but that's why I really think that he's really just trying to turn his life around."

The moment he said the words Sam burst out laughing and was soon in a state of complete and utter hysteria. "Are you kidding me?" she screamed. "Seriously Jerry!" she hissed watching him with disbelieving eyes. "He says okay to you putting him in jail if he does something wrong and you think that's undisputable evidence that he's turned good?"

She let out a long huff. "Please Jerry, we all know Scam is more than capable of getting away with committing crimes. That infamous name he has at WOOHP as the best criminal didn't get formed by him getting caught every, single time!"

Sighing, Jerry nodded his head. "I know that…" he said a note of irritation in his voice because he hadn't been suggesting Scam was innocent in any way. He had a lot to prove to ever get associated with the word "innocent" in any way whatsoever. "And that's why I think it's good that he's at your school and teaching your class."

Just about ready to snap completely and turn into a madwoman, Sam found herself screaming again. "What the hell Jerry? What do you mean? How is it good that my worst enemy is my teacher?" she snarled, outraged at what he'd just said.

Looking at her with dead seriousness on his face Jerry spoke firmly. "Because that way we can keep an eye on him." He let out a small sigh before trying to reason with her. "Think about it Sam, if he had gone elsewhere would we have this opportunity? With you being in the class, Sam you're more than capable of keeping tabs on him and reporting to me if he does anything."

Glancing at each other Clover and Alex realized that that did in fact make a lot of sense. Seeing understanding dawn their faces Jerry smiled thinking the matter was finally settled and they could move on with their lives. "So it's settled then. Sam will keep an eye on Scam and you girls can watch him from afar and we can all just calm down and-

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam's angry voice suddenly cut him off and they all glanced at the redhead to see how angry she looked. She was actually so angry that she was slightly shaking from rage as she stood there clenching her fists at her sides.

Concerned, Jerry called out to her only to hear her blow up on him. "I am not, NOT going to do this!"

Confused as to why Sam was so unwilling to cooperate Jerry looked at her puzzled. "..Why not?"

Hearing his question Sam wanted to explode like a fuming volcano right on the spot. Why was it that Jerry wasn't seeing what this meant? What it would be like, what her life would be like if she had to baby-sit Scam at her school too? And soon she was screaming out everything that was on her mind.

"Why not? Why NOT?" she shouted. "As if running after him for the last three years of my life hasn't been bad enough now I have to spy on him during school too? So while other spies get some down time when they are off missions I never get to let my guard down?" Crossing her arms over her chest she rigorously shook her head. "No way Jerry. I am not going to set myself up to be stressed out and miserable twenty-four seven! And besides…" she said raising her nose up. "School is wayyyy too important to me to let Tim Scam distract me from it. This is my last year and I need to focus."

She looked at him through narrowed eyes filled with rage. "Needless to say I won't be able to do that if his face is always in front of me giving me nightmares!"

Looking at Jerry, Clover frowned. "You know Jerry, Sam is right. It's not really fair to her to make her deal with Scam everyday."

Sighing Jerry nodded slowly. "Well I can't force you to take the class Sam so if you want you can drop it. All I ask is you keep an eye on him from afar. Would that be okay?" He said looking up at her.

And when Sam saw that he was practically giving her puppy dog eyes which looked very weird on Jerry's face she gave in. She wanted to say no but she couldn't do that to Jerry. Clearly he needed her to do this.

"Fine," she mumbled a moment later making his face light up. "But I am not staying in his class!" she said just to make sure Jerry understood that once and for all.

Smiling at her Jerry nodded. "That's perfectly fine. Thank you so much Sam," he said before letting out the breath he had seemed to have been holding all this time. "Okay girls, I'll let you get back to class now," he said prompting Clover to throw him a puzzled look.

"You mean there is no mission?" When Jerry shook his head no they understood he had just called them here to let them know about the Scam situation. Which meant that they were all free to go home and get their homework done before school again tomorrow.

Sighing as she followed her friends out of Jerry's office Clover spoke with her lower lip stuck between her teeth nervously. "You know knowing Scam is in our school…suddenly being far away on death threatening missions with villains who want to kill us doesn't sound so bad." Her face grew grim. "I mean, no one is worse than Tim Scam."

Sam sighed heavily and nodded her head in agreement. Clover had taken the words right out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Turning the corner Sam walked into the hall classroom number 313 was located in with her course adjustment sheet held tightly in hand. Pausing when she reached the door Sam looked in through the small glass window at the top and was able to see Scam in there.<p>

He was sitting with his back turned to his desk. She could see how he was leaned back in the large, leather chair with one leg crossed over the other. Just like he had been sitting the first time she had laid eyes on him three years ago.

Frowning, Sam didn't need to think hard at all to remember all the unpleasant, irritating encounters that occurred after that precise moment of meeting the snake known as Tim Scam.

God knew she didn't want any more of him. School was the one place that was free of creeps like him and she wasn't going to let him contaminate her life anymore than he and his kind already did. She knew she loathed him out of all the criminals she knew the most. He was the most ruthless and evil and uncaring.

The thought of him teaching at this school, just the thought of him moulding minds with his fake charisma and charm it scared the hell out of her. What he could do, how far he could go...and even though she didn't want to she got exactly why Jerry wanted him in her school so he could at least be kept a watch on. But still, she wasn't going to let him ruin her year by being there before her every single day.

Wanting to get this over with right now Sam didn't bother knocking as she realized the door was unlocked. Snatching up the knob she quickly let herself inside. Soon she stormed right up to where he was sitting and spoke in a demanding growl. "Scam, turn around!"

She wondered if he'd try to ignore her again like he had this morning but he turned around almost immediately after she yelled at him. Seeing him clearly now Sam threw him a glare as she saw how comfortable he looked in a place where he didn't belong.

He was sitting there with his black sleeves now bunched up to his elbows, the ends neatly folded at the same length on both arms showing his tanned, strong forearms. Showing his arms and hands, those hands he caused so much sheer destruction with.

Moving her eyes up his form she noted with irritation how he had also unbuttoned some of the buttons at his collar so much that she could see a bit of his toned chest. A deep frown formed on her lips as she cast him a look of disgust. How inappropriate was he? Seriously, didn't he know high school teachers were not supposed to go around looking like male super models? This was just more proof of how he didn't fit in here at all.

"Samantha Simpson…" he suddenly said breaking the silence and drawing her eyes to his face. "I was expecting you… he drawled, a small smirk forming on his lips as he looked her up and down where she stood tense before him and leaned back in his chair. "Especially after the way you were behaving earlier today," he said making her roll her eyes. How had he expected her to behave at seeing him?

"By the way…" he said catching her attention again. And when she looked back at him she saw that his smirk had widened considerably. "Throat lozenges might be something you may want to familiarize yourself with," he said looking at her pointedly. "Your throat sure sounded like it could use some this morning."

A loud huff left Sam's mouth. She hated how he was acting like he didn't know why she had been clearing her throat like that all morning. She hated how he was playing innocent.

"_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" _Sam thought angrily feeling urges to just kick him or pull his hair to release some of her frustration. Knowing she probably couldn't get away with doing any of that Sam decided she might as well make this visit brief. Obviously he was trying to tick her off on purpose.

Moving she slammed the paper she had brought with her smack on the centre of his desk. Looking at him expectantly she hissed. "Sign it."

His left eyebrow shooting up in interest Scam slowly glanced at the sheet. "What's this?" he said moving to read it over.

Crossing her arms over her chest Sam smirked victoriously. "You may have wormed your way into my school," she spat. "But you can't make me take your class," she said fixing him with another glare. "I'll keep an eye on you and your antics from afar but I am not going to put up with seeing you each and every day for 75 whole minutes!"

Ignoring the girl ranting in front of him Scam calmly picked up the sheet and pointed to it now that he had skimmed it. "You're dropping my class?" he said looking at her.

Nodding her head to give him the confirmation he seemed to be looking for Sam gave him yet another hateful glare. "Yes, sign it!" she said demandingly. "If you don't sign it, I will go down to the principal and make her make you sign it!" Sam warned but Scam only gave her a smirk and looked at her with big, innocent eyes. And soon he was speaking in a taunting voice.

"You mean… the same female principal who hired me?" he said and Sam felt her face turn red at how he had said that. He was clearly reminding her that it was unlikely Mrs. Larson would make him do anything since it was her he had charmed into getting his job in the first place. Something he really seemed to be proud of as if was openly rubbing it in her face like salt on a blistering wound.

"_Damn him!" _Sam thought before wiping her look of defeat off her face and speaking with dignity.

"This school happens to have another principal too Scam! I'll take this matter up with Mr. Berman. So are you signing or what?" She snapped, enraged but Scam only rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Never said I wasn't going to," he said before picking up a pen and moving to sign the paper.

Watching him in shock Sam couldn't bring herself to believe that he was actually signing it. Wasn't it part of his motive to be here to make her miserable every day? A moment later she decided that as shocking as it was at least he knew better than to think he could force her to stay in this class against her will.

Pleased, although only just a little bit Sam waited for him to finish signing and soon he did and held it out to her with a indifferent look on his face.

"Happy?" he said. Rolling her eyes Sam didn't answer him as she simply snatched up the paper in her hand and moved to go. She had a lot of homework from other classes and seeing that she'd have to start watching Scam like a hawk tomorrow as soon as she got to school she needed all the rest she could get.

With that thought in mind, moving quickly she had almost made it out of the room when she suddenly heard Scam mumble something under his breath. Something that she knew that although he was saying it quietly, was directed at her. Something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Have fun taking _all _easy A classes…"

And before she could stop herself she had spun around to face him with an outraged look on her face. "Excuse me?" she almost screamed sounding no less infuriated than if she had been slapped in the face.

But Scam didn't seem to notice her state of pure rage nor that he had humiliated her. Either he didn't notice or he just didn't care as he just calmly shrugged his broad shoulders in response. "I said have fun taking all easy A classes," he repeated coolly not even attempting to take what he'd said back.

Feeling her nostrils flaring Sam marched over to him in heavy steps. Stopping right in front of the desk he was seated at she watched him with venomous eyes wanting to reach over, grab his collar and scream in his face for what he had just insinuated.

"How dare you…" she hissed out breathing heavily and giving him a look of revulsion. But again that did nothing to him and he just once again shrugged his shoulders. "What?" he asked actually having the gall to sound innocent.

Placing her hands on her hips Sam shot him another glare. Sometimes she really couldn't put into words how much she hated the man that was sitting before her. "You just said have fun taking…" Her hands moved up and made quotations in the air. "_Easy A _classes," she said putting emphasis on the words. "What the hell do you mean by that, hmm?" she spat.

Cocking an eyebrow as he looked at her pointedly Scam spoke in an ever calm voice. "It means what sounds like it means Sam," he said, leaning forward in his chair as if to look at her more closely. "I'm not shocked you're choosing to drop my class."

Not getting what her sensible decision to drop his class had to do with his saying she was taking easy A classes Sam opened her mouth to ask him only to stop at his next words. "I mean it's not like…" he said softly, his eyes teasing, his mouth set in a small, disappointed frown as he moved in his seat and crossed his left leg over the right one sitting like he had when she'd walked in and looking as comfy as a king on his throne in it while he looked at her.

"It's not like you could actually take my class and actually get an A," he said making her gasp as she finally saw what he was saying to her. He let out a deep sigh and nodded his head. "Seeing that you'd fail miserably and tank your average and screw up your last year…" his eyes lifted up to hers again and looked at her with pure, open mocking. "It only makes sense you'd quit."

A loud, infuriated gasp left Sam as she heard his words for what they were. He was saying, he was daring to suggest that if she took his stupid class then she would not do well.

He was saying that she, Samantha Simpson, the girl with the best grades overall in every class for the last three years was going to fail a course just because he was teaching it. And it was because of that he was saying that she was "quitting" his class. To keep from having to work hard and to take all easy courses. Courses he deemed easy just because he wasn't teaching them, regardless of what they might be and how difficult of a reputation they had in students' minds.

That was the wrongful, rude accusation he was laying on her. That no matter what she did, no matter how hard she worked, she simply would not succeed in a class he taught just because it was him who was teaching it. Shaking with rage as her pride and ego had been bruised by her worst enemy Sam gripped the Add/Drop course paper in her hand tightly.

And before she knew it she had raised her hands and shredded the form he had signed into pieces right in front of him before she let out an angry huff and walked away from his classroom in furious, fast steps.

He didn't think she could finish his class with an A? Well they'd just see about that wouldn't they?

"_Who they hell does he think he is? I'll show him! I'll take his class and do well and not just get an A I'll get an A+!_" Sam thought, gritting her teeth as she left the room with her nostrils flaring and the vein on her forehead pulsating with pure, unhampered rage.

When the door slammed shut and she had fully exited his premises Scam kept his eyes on the doorway for a moment just staring at it before a tiny smirk of victory formed on his lips and he let out a small amused chuckle before turning back to his desk and continuing on with his day.

* * *

><p>Darn it this is way longer than I wanted it to be. :( But I had to put in the long explanation as to how Scam is allowed to be out so that's why it happened. Ugh sorry!<p>

On another note…it's been a while since I had to whip out my Criminal Code for a fic lolll.

Anyway! Sorry for the insanely long amount of time it took for me to update this. I hope this was at least a somewhat enjoyable chapter though. If it isn't so funny yet, that's only because this is the 2nd chapter only, the _fun begins _now that Sam has (unwittingly) chosen to stay in Scam's class. XD

_Please, please, please _drop me a **review and tell me what you think **if you're still reading this story so I know I still have people reading it and should keep writing it. If **no one is then I probably won't **keep updating it lol.

:D Thanks!

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	3. Chapter 3

The first in my promised list of story updates. :D Next up should be one of these three: Proposal, Rough Waters OR Unlikely Intrusion. Or maybe Victim or Makeover or...ok now I have no idea lol. XD

If you read this, PLEASE review guys! I'm trying to _revive _this story and see if there is any interest left in it as it's been over a year since the last update. O_O Thank you!

**Disclaimer: NO. **

* * *

><p>"I still can't BELIEVE you're staying in Scam's class," Clover muttered for the umpteenth time since Sam had told her, her decision.<p>

"I told you why I have to," Sam mumbled, taking a second to looking up from her Introduction to Criminal Psychology textbook to give her friend a determined glance. "It's a matter of my pride," she announced ceremoniously before planting her eyes back on the book in her lap.

From next to Sam, Alex nodded in understanding knowing Scam had insulted Sam by basically saying she was too dumb for his class and that's why she had wanted out. But part of her couldn't help but wonder, (and Clover thought this too) if Scam had purposely said that to Sam in order to make her stay.

He knew Sam for some years now, knew her well enough to know how to push her buttons. What if he had known his saying Sam wasn't smart enough would lead to her staying put and trying to prove him wrong? What if had plans for Sam, dangerous plans that he needed her to remain in his class for?

Worried, Alex exchanged a glance with Clover wondering if they should say any of this to Sam. But seeing the defeated look on Clover's face told her that she must have already tried and Sam must have ignored her.

Or worse yet, maybe Clover had tried and Sam had unleashed her rage on her for not having faith in her abilities, for agreeing with Scam that she couldn't do it; get an A in his course. And Alex realized, as dangerous as it was, her best friend had made up her mind about remaining in EVIL101 and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

Deciding to change the subject, as telling Sam to drop out now was an invitation for an argument and she didn't want to make a scene, Alex glanced the book her friend was rigorously reading every word of.

"So…" she said kicking her legs slightly under her denim ruffle skirt as she rocked back and forth on her black heels on her place around the large fountain in front of Beverly Hills High's entrance; their usual meeting place for the last three years before class began every morning. "Scam's already got you swamped, huh?"

"Hmm? No," Sam mumbled, biting her lip as she carefully turned the page, making sure not to skip one as she continued reading. "There was no homework from his class last night."

"Then, what are you doing reading THAT thing," Clover said right on cue, sounding lost as she pointed to the textbook Sam was not putting down for one second.

A small smirk pulled at the corner of Sam's mouth as she turned another page. "It's not the course textbook, I bought it online last night." Her smirk widened a little bit. "Paid extra for it to ensure it would be delivered by this morning."

A loud gasp left Clover's mouth attracting the attention of several other students but Sam didn't even notice as she kept on reading ceaselessly.

"You spent **money **on a textbook!" Clover squealed a moment, balling up her fists and shaking them as if in a mad fit of rage. "Sammie, have you lost it? Since when do we spend money on school unless it's for cute outfits to attract cute boys?!"

"Since we realize that buying an introductory textbook gives us an advantage over other students," Sam said firmly. "And starts us off on a successful path to an A+."

Crossing her arms over her chest across her sky blue crop top, Clover huffed loudly. "Oh yea, money well spent, " she quipped, sarcasm rolling off her tone in waves expecting Sam to realize how ridiculous she was being.

But all Sam did was give her a sidelong glance accompanied with a small frown. "It will be if I get to prove Scam wrong," was all she said before going right back to her textbook.

Letting out a sigh, Clover raised a hand and signed "she's crazy" in the air, leaving Alex to giggle before she turned and looked for something more interesting than the complete and utter bore that Sam was this morning.

A few seconds later, Clover's high-pitched squeal of delight forced Sam's focus off her book. Annoyed she looked up to see what she was so hyper about only to see David getting off his bike. Shaking her head she turned back to her book, not missing the shocked look her friends gave her at that because they had expected her to start jumping up and down at his arrival as well because she had just as huge a crush on him as they both did.

Normally, she would be doing just that but she had already vowed to herself that this year Scam had to come first; above all else. Boys, no matter how cute they were including David, had to take a backseat.

"_Besides…" _Sam thought, smiling to herself because Clover nor Alex knew yet that David was in Scam's class on account of her not bothering to tell them. _"I'll just see him there later." _Who knew? Maybe once she started doing well in Scam's course, she could use EVIl101 to get closer to David and finally make him her boyfriend. It was certainly possible.

The sudden, loud humming of a car's engine revving nearby made Sam, Clover and Alex's heads snap up in alarm as they looked for the source along with everyone else whose attention had also been caught by the sound.

It didn't take too long to see the source as a brand new, black and white race car soon pulled up in front of them.

"Whoa…" Clover said, holding a hand over her heart and practically drooling. Elbowing Alex and Sam, she grinned excitedly. "I wonder if we have a hot, new stud joining us as Bev High! No boy I already know can afford a ride as sweet as that!"

Knowing that was true, Sam couldn't help but crane her head to see who the owner of the car was. But for some reason she felt she already knew who that was and she realized she was right when the door opened and none other than Tim Scam stepped out.

"No way! It's Ti-" Clover was forced to fall silent when Alex gave her a jab in the ribs, reminding her that they weren't supposed to know the new teacher yet any more than anyone else who wasn't in Scam's class.

From by their side, seeing him, Sam rolled her eyes no longer impressed with the car. _"He probably stole it," _she told herself knowing theft was probably the most tame crime Tim Scam could be associated with judging by his much more colourful record. She also realized Scam apparently had a thing for snazzy cars, recalling the Turbo Titan 3000 XT he had claimed was his in the past that he had loaned them in a diabolical scheme to end their lives which at the time had been the hottest car on the market.

Hearing excited whispers and gossips from all around her, Sam took her eyes off Scam and glanced around to find everyone's gaze permanently glued to Scam. Both boys and girls alike. And it was easy to hear their excited whispers:

"_Is that a Koenigsegg Agera R? That's madddddddddd cool!"_

"_It's one of the fastest cars in the world if not fastest, not to mention hella expensive!"_

"_Oh my God, he's sooooo hot!"_

"_I think he's the new teacher."_

"_Who cares, he's hot!"_

The last one catching her attention, Sam brought her eyes back to Scam and gave him a one over. This morning he had arrived dressed in close-fitting, black army-style jacket which was partially unzipped, revealing just a hint of a broad chest which was clad in a dark grey open-collared shirt under that, and dark black jeans on his legs. The strength of his muscular arms was made apparent by the way he was balancing a huge stack of papers in the left one, while clutching a heavy-looking black canvas bag in his left hand and holding a cup of coffee in his right hand.

Scam's tanned skin seemed to give off a glow-like shine under the rays of the hot sun that shone above while the blaring light brought out the light blue usually hidden under the dark green of his enigmatic sea foam eyes, his brown hair appeared slightly damp as if he had recently showered and when he brushed past her, Sam could detect the pleasant scent of some spicy male cologne that almost made her mouth water.

Sadly enough, between his flashy car and calm, collected, sophisticated look this morning, she had to reluctantly admit that Scam _did_ look hot.

"Gotta admit…he looks good," Clover whispered suddenly leaving Sam to turn and shoot her a glare to remind her this was their enemy she was complimenting right now. Watching Clover shrug in a harmless way, Sam glanced at Scam, taking one last look at him as he wordlessly brushed past who were by now the leaders of his fan club (Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique) without even throwing any one them a second glance even though they were waving at him and eyeing him like hungry vultures.

Frowning, she turned back to her friends who were now discussing how Scam was getting a lot of attention at their school.

"Ugh! It's like we can't ignore him even if we want to!" Clover complained while Alex sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "I swear I heard Mrs. Conner asking about him yesterday."

Clover nodded her head rigorously. "I know! Miss Callit did the same thing! She was all like, is anyone taking the class with the new teacher?!" Putting her hands on her hips she sighed. "I guess Jerry was right about Scam being able to win people over with ease."

"Guys can we please not talk about Scam for the ten minutes we have left before class begins?" Sam, mumbled giving her friends a pout. "I already have to spend the next 175 minutes with him."

Clover grinned at her deviously. "Stop reading your textbook, and we have a deal."

Letting out a small laugh, Sam shook her head and closed her book giving up on it at last. For the next short while they talked about their usual favourite subjects of boys, fashion and how psyched they were about their plans to go shopping at the mall tonight which had been their tradition for as long as they could remember before the school bell rang and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Taking off her backpack Sam straightened out her pink, halter-neck dress and sat down in her chair. Taking out her notebook she opened to a fresh page and neatly wrote the date on the right hand corner and the words "EVIL101 Class #1" on the centre of the first line before underlining it neatly in red. Now ready for Scam's first lecture, Sam turned in her chair and scanned the rows of other faces, looking for David.<p>

Seeing Arnold, she gave him a small smile and he nervously smiled back at her. When she finally located David, she couldn't help but cringe when she noticed that he was seated right next to the seat Scam had assigned Mandy yesterday. "Just great," she grumbled under her breath knowing Mandy was definitely going to take advantage of this only to notice that Mandy didn't even seem to be noticing David at all.

Instead her attention was on her compact mirror as she fixed up her lip-gloss and ran her fingers through her hair, smoothening it out and making sure it looked perfect. Narrowing her eyes, Sam wondered who she was dolling herself up for if she was ignoring David. But her curiosity ended a moment later when Mandy put away her make-up and put on a humongous smile just as the door to the classroom closed.

And she didn't need to turn around to know that Scam had entered and that it was him whom Mandy had been prettying herself up for. She had almost forgotten that Mandy had selected Tim Scam to be her new romantic conquest. Rolling her eyes in disgust, Sam threw her a dirty look before turning back around in her chair to face the front where Scam was reading out names from the attendance sheet.

Finishing taking attendance a few moments later he tucked the sheet into its corresponding folder before turning to them with a small smile. "Morning; I'd like to start today by laying out a few ground rules. Follow these and we'll have no problem getting along." His lips formed a small, feral smirk. "Don't follow them, and you may end up regretting it more than you realize."

Sam rolled her eyes at his words. So much for a welcome speech to start of the new year on the right foot. It seriously sounded more like he was issuing a death threat. Seeing the giddy smiles on the faces of 99 percent of the females in her class, Sam knew they liked Scam's direct, to the point, forewarning introduction compared to the peppy, morale raising ones they usually received from much kinder teachers.

She would stop and ask herself why that was but she knew Scam's looks and younger age had to be it. She knew if he didn't have those things going for him, no one would be happy with his rather rude approach which currently these girls were finding to be oh so macho.

She heavily doubted they'd find him so attractive if they knew he could strangle each and every one of them with his bare hands in the matter of moments if he lost his temper. Of course they didn't know that though. No, she and only she knew his true nature and who he really was. And sadly, it looked like that was how it was going to have to stay.

Groaning silently, she mentally prepared herself for witnessing hormonal females swooning at everything Scam said and did for the next many weeks. Boy was it going to be a long, long year.

Putting her ear back on what Scam was saying Sam nearly let out a huff at what he was saying now. "Be advised that I will be enforcing the rules scrupulously." He continued, smirking away. "I am well aware that most of the time teachers often let things slide, especially as the year goes on, however I will not be doing any such thing. During any point of this school year, **any** failures to comply by the rules I am setting out right now will be followed by direct consequences."

"Translation…" Sam mumbled to herself, leaning her head on her hand and absentmindedly drawing a doodle of a smirking demon in her notebook and putting an arrow with the words "Tim Scam" next to it. Throwing it a dirty look, she continued mumbling, "Don't mess with me or else," while never noticing the death glare that Scam threw in her direction before moving on.

"Now I'd like to start discussing some of the assignments and topics we'll be tackling this year," he said nodding his head towards the fat pile of stapled booklets that sat on his desk. Hearing a collective groan from the students before him, Scam chuckled and held up a hand as if to calm them down. "Yes there are a lot of assignments but I promise we'll pick and choose. Besides, not all of them are paperwork because…" he said, his face shifting into what Sam knew was his favourite expression yet again (a domineering smirk). "I'm more of a hands on kinda guy."

"Pfft, _that's _an understatement," Sam said, never realizing how her voice wasn't so low that only she could hear it as she was thinking it was. In fact it was loud enough to attract the attention of several of her classmates who exchanged shocked looks at how she was whispering all the while the teacher was talking; something she had never, ever done before.

But she didn't notice them, nor Scam's second chilling glare that was again sent her way as she continued doodling in her book, not finding anything that was being said in any way important to her succeeding in his class.

When a copy of the course's syllabus reached her some moments later, Sam set aside her notebook for a second and skimmed over it. Noticing the super long list of tedious-looking assignments and the fact that the schedule was comparably as thick as a detailed encyclopaedia, she rolled her eyes knowing Scam was going out of his way to make sure she had as hard a time as possible securing an A in his course.

Didn't matter, she thought setting it aside on her desk and returning to her notebook where her masterpiece was waiting for her to finish drawing the axe she had placed in its hand thinking it suitable to Scam's temperament; she'd ace everything.

"Now that you've had a chance to glance at the course layout," Scam continued, "We'll take the rest of this class to talk about, in a very general sense, what exactly you'll be learning here. I'll also, as promised, outline the assignments briefly and talk about them in more detail as we get to their respective due dates…Is everyone okay with that?"

Watching the teenagers before him nod their heads in agreement, Scam smiled and stood up from his seat. "Criminal psychology," he began. "Is a very complex branch of study in human psychology as it seeks to understand and make sense of why certain people choose to break societal norms and laws to partake in deviant behaviour and It is the examination of the thoughts, intentions, and motives of all who engage in such criminal behaviour."

Shrugging his shoulder towards the blackboard where two headings were neatly written in white chalk and underlined he continued. "While there are several, many ways in which we can categorize criminals the two main oppositional branches that they all can be assigned to are psychopaths or sociopaths."

A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "Of course there is one more branch; which in my opinion is the most fascinating, the completely rational-minded criminal who does not conform to either or of the aforementioned typologies, but rather exhibits selective features of both depending on their modus or situation."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Scam gave the students a serious and slightly annoyed look. "In my experience, often times everyday people tend to confuse these three categories and treat them as if they are all the same. This is most true for the psychopath and sociopath but it applies to all three branches. While they sometimes overlap, the difference between these kinds of criminals are far greater than some would think and I will be especially illustrating that point throughout the course of this year."

A confident grin formed on his face as he finished off his introductory speech. "And by the time this course draws to a close, I am certain that all of you will never confuse these terms ever again."

"Or you'll probably line us up and shoot us at point-blank range just like the psycho that you are…" Sam muttered, rolling her eyes. She was in the process of drawing a moustache on her "Scam demon" just for the heck of it when she suddenly heard her name boom across the room in the form of a dark, masculine, angry growl.

"Samantha!" Scam suddenly shouted, his tone rough and dripping with rage in such a way that it forced her to drop her pencil and sit up straight with a jolt in her chair, exactly as if an electric current of 1,000 volts plus had passed through her entire form.

She also realized in the back of her mind that Tim Scam had never once in their entire time of knowing each other, addressed her with her full first name. For some reason it scared her, it actually scared her to the depths of her very soul. Something told her she was in trouble and she was proven correct immediately right by the next words that left his mouth.

"Since you have so much you'd like to say that you just can't keep your mouth _shut_ this morning," he hissed, making her gasp in alarm. "How would you like to share what's on your mind with the rest of us?" he said, his voice seething with malice which left a small trickle of sweat rolling down her back in response while she struggled to break her heart rate down and combat the situation.

Finding her silent, Scam glared at her deeply. "No?" he said calmly. "Then apologize for your constant interruptions right now."

Hearing the order he had practically barked at her, Sam felt her face flaming red immediately. And very quickly she began to breath deeply, her chest rising and falling as if she'd just run a marathon while she felt her body start to shake at the scene he was making, at his direct and uncouth humiliation of her in front of her classmates.

She could feel all their eyes, all 32 sets of them glued on her, anticipating her next move with hyper vigilance and right then she felt as if she was on another mission with him, as if he had just punched her in the gut and was waiting, just daring for her to just try and hit him back.

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she saw nothing but Scam before her, looking at her expectantly with that rude mouth of his set into a firm line of determination. Determination which she knew was for her to give him an apology right this second. But she was going to do no such thing, not now, not ever. Apologize to Tim Scam?

Over her _dead _body.

"I'm not apologizing to you for anything, ever! Get that through your thick skull, Scam!"

Only when the sounds of loud, shocked gasps from her fellow classmates filled the room did she realize what she'd just done. She had just mouthed up with her teacher. Her, the most respectful, most law-abiding girl in the whole, entire school.

Unable to help but gulp now as sweat began to bead at her forehead, Sam tried to remain calm and play off her behaviour by wiping the vicious and hateful glare she had been regarding Scam with off her face. In the back of her mind she wondered if he was going to react to this at all, seeing that they both had said nasty things to each other in the past during their run-ins, much much worse than her refusing to say sorry for annoying him. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe he'd let it slide?

But his face and the expression that was currently plastered on it showed that he wasn't happy in the slightest, nor in a forgiving mood. Scam was quite honestly looking downright pissed at her as his eyebrows were furrowed together and his mouth was set in a deep frown. He looked like he wanted to hit her right now or rather lash out and strangle her on the spot, and she almost shrank back afraid that he would send a fist flying in her direction or perhaps a kick only to stop when she remembered that he couldn't do that.

They weren't on some mission where she had bruised his ego and he was free to make her pay, they were in a classroom where he was her teacher and she was his student. He couldn't physically attack her.

Feeling relieved at that, she started to relax only to freeze on the spot, her ears perking up automatically when she heard his voice again directed at her.

"Since you refuse to apologize for your nonsense and act your age… I'm afraid I have no choice."

"…No choice but to what?" Sam asked slowly, starting to grow pale as she wondered if he was actually going to attack her regardless of all these witnesses.

But Scam didn't move from his spot. Instead he just rolled back his shoulders as if to ward off his tenseness before he answered her in a calm, cool voice. "I expect you to be here after school, at 5:00 sharp."

Blinking slowly, Sam bit her lip wondering what he meant by that. Why would he want her to come back here after school? When everyone else was gone? Was he planning on physically sparring with her in an effort to make her take back her statement in private, or a duel to the death to restore his honour? Wanting to know, Sam licked her lips before asking him. "What for?"

Scam stared at her for a fraction of a second with steely eyes before he announced his reply in a grim, foreboding tone. "Detention."

A loud gasp left her lips as her eyes threatened to pop right out of her face and she flew to her feet. The word hit her like a ton of concrete bricks flying at her from every direction, and Sam felt as if she had been handed the death penalty. Completely caught of guard like a deer in headlights, she found herself bumbling for words.

"But…but…I never get detention," she squeaked out weakly, staring at Scam with big, terrified eyes as if begging him not to do this to her.

Watching her standing there looking as white as a ghost, Scam couldn't stop himself from smirking in satisfaction at how small and cut down to size she sounded right now; nothing at all like the high and mighty goddess she had just been acting like just moments ago, the one who thought she was above basic classroom etiquette. He enjoyed the stark contrast far too much for words.

"Well…" he said coolly, his smirk growing much wider and much more victorious as he looked at her with mockingly pitying eyes. "I guess there is a first time for everything."

"Hahahahahahahah!" Mandy snorted in the background while Sam could hear her posse, Caitlin and Dominique giggling loudly in tow, accompanied by the gossipy whispers of the rest of her classmates most of which were discussing what was wrong with her.

The world started to spin around her as she felt dizzy and she quickly struggled to gain control by rapidly protesting against Scam's punishment.

"But this isn't fair!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger and him and huffing. "You can't just-"

"Another word and you'll find yourself heading down to the principal's office," he snapped right on cue, fixing her with a challenging stare.

Clamping her mouth shut, Sam silently sunk back in her chair. Humiliated more than she had ever been in her entire life Sam shakily drew out her Trigonometry textbook from her backpack and propped it up on her desk, hiding her face behind it in a desperate attempt to just disappear.

"Oh my God…Oh my God," she whispered to herself over and over as her shoulders quivered from her incessant breathing. She should have known better than to let this happen. She should have known that Scam would use every ounce of his newfound power over her as her teacher to control and ruin her life.

Her gaze landing on the demonic Scam doodle she had made earlier, she reached out and tore the page from her notebook, not even caring for the disruptive sound it made. Why did it matter? She already had **DETENTION**. Crumpling it up in her fist, she squashed it under her notebook like a bug.

She hadn't hated Scam more than she did right at that moment.

Scam spent the rest of the class talking about their first introductory paper which he'd be assigning tomorrow which wasn't going to be worth marks but was to see what they knew about criminal archetypes, while Sam spent the rest of the class taking refuge from her classmates whispers and stares behind her book, far too ashamed and embarrassed to meet eyes with anyone.

When class ended, Sam was first to move towards the door. Quickly unzipping her back-pack, she dumped all her stuff inside before running towards the open door, her exit out of this nightmare, out of the demon's lair.

"5:00 sharp Sam, don't be late," she heard Scam say firmly behind her and she was sure she could hear open and unabashed mockery in his voice but she didn't care. Right now all she wanted was to get out of here.

With that desire in mind, she raced down the hall and only when she reached her locker did she stop to breathe.

"I hate him," she whispered, her face screwing up to form a deep, resentful frown which she saw in the mirror attached to her locker's door. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

She vaguely heard Mandy whisper the words _"have fun in detention loser"_ as she stopped to take something out of her locker which was unfortunately close to her own, and she felt her anger bubble in her veins, threatening to burst like a vivacious volcano. Nothing, NOTHING could possibly make this day any worse.

As Sam was standing there feeling like her life was over at seventeen, she suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She was about to scream, thinking it was someone from Scam's class who had come to question her sanity when she stopped short as she turned around and noticed it was Zack Mulroney, her Trigonometry classmate.

"Hey Sam," he said, giving her a charming smile which seemed to cool her nerves down, something which she badly needed at the moment. "So we're still on for our study date tonight, right?" he chuckled, looking sheepish. "Since Mr. Zelner is giving us that test tomorrow to assess our Trigonometry know-how and there is no way I can pass that without your help."

Sam sealed her eyes in agony for a moment, recalling how she had made this date with Zack just last night and how excited she had been for it. But things had changed from then till now and currently she had a detention where she had to be at that time when they had set their study session.

But before she could even tell him no and start to explain why she had to do go back on her word, Mandy walked by them with a loud snicker. "She can't help Zack, she's got detention tonight! Hahahahahahaha!"

Balling up her fists as she felt the large vein in her forehead hammering in fury, Sam was about to scream at Mandy to mind her own damn business when Zack spoke to her in a shocked sounding whisper.

"You…have detention?"

Turning her attention back to him she sighed. "Yea," she mumbled softly before starting to explain how this tragedy had befallen her.

"Zack I-"

"Know what Sam…It's okay," he said, cutting her off and starting to back away. "Come to think of it… I think I can study on my own. See you around!" he waved before turning on his heel and leaving her. As he practically sprinted away from her Sam could see relief on his face and she could tell he was done with her and that he didn't even want to be seen around a _delinquent_ like her. Zack never, ever got in trouble and now she had and as a result he had become too good for her all in a matter of one morning.

All because of Tim freaking Scam.

"_That does it!" _Sam thought angrily before sliding into her locker and drawing out her X-powder. "Jerry, we need to talk," she said and within the next moment she had vanished through the floor of her locker in a flash of white light.

* * *

><p>Landing on the uncomfortable, red couch in Jerry's office a moment later, Sam was greeted by Jerry's concerned voice.<p>

"What's the emergency Sam?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair and looking at her with worry in his old, weary eyes. "Is everything okay?"

The moment he said that she found herself immediately letting out all she had been through, all Scam had put her through this morning; the humiliation, the unfairness, the detention.

Listening to Sam going on and on to him ceaselessly, Jerry couldn't help but sigh as he literally felt as if he were her father; the parent of a elementary girl who had just come home after a bad day at school in a fit of rage and needed someone to complain to about the schoolyard bully who was mean and had stolen her lunch and pulled her ponytail.

Starting to gain a headache, Jerry held up his hand to ask her for a time-out. When she stopped yelling, he looked at her pointedly. "Did Scam give the detention unfairly?" he asked, wondering if that was what had happened which was more than possible seeing how fired up Sam was right now. "Sam…if that's what happened then I think taking it up with your school's principal might get him in some trouble, seeing as that means he's holding a bias against you." He smiled at her helpfully. "Was the detention uncalled for?"

Hearing his question, Sam sighed and bowed her head knowing that as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had earned that detention by shouting at Scam in class and interrupting the lecture.

"No…" she mumbled with a pout.

Hearing her, Jerry sighed starting to see what the problem was that she was having. But sadly enough there was nothing he could do about it…at least not yet anyway.

"Sam, if you want to get rid of him as your teacher, you're going to have to find something serious." He sucked in a breath and shook his head as if to make things clear to her. "This really doesn't cut it," he whispered, knowing that if they brought this to Scam's lawyer as a reason to lock him back up in jail then he'd just laugh.

And Scam?

He'd laugh even harder.

Heaving out another sigh, Sam reluctantly nodded her head in response. "Yea, I know." She waited for a moment, trying to calm herself before she turned to leave. "Well, I gotta go. Still have other classes left and I have to do my homework before detention."

"Good luck with school and Tim Scam!" Jerry called out from behind her encouragingly but all Sam could do was frown as she walked away and thought to herself. _"Th__anks__, I__'m gonna need it.__"_

* * *

><p>With the school day finally over, Sam opened the door to her home hoping to take a quick nap to forget about her disaster of a day before she tackled her schoolwork and then left for detention. But before she could trudge upstairs, she bumped into her mother.<p>

"Oh there you are honey!" she said cheerfully, smiling at her. "Wanna go out for some ice cream?" Gabby asked, her smile widening at the thought of their mother-daughter tradition of getting ice cream after the first full day of classes, something they had done for ages.

But Gabby's smile faded when she heard her daughter say that she couldn't go.

"Got a big test you have to study for?" she asked, knowing Sam, being the hard worker that she was may find that a reason to skip ice cream and get right to work.

"No, I have to do my homework and then be back at school," Sam sighed, sounding drained, something which her mother failed to notice.

"Helping out a teacher again?" Gabby asked, before grinning. "That's so sweet of you dear! But we could grab ice cream before that-"

"I don't feel like celebrating," Sam finally grumbled, starting to get annoyed at her mother's happy, bouncy mood when all she felt like doing was donning clothes of mourning and burying herself in her backyard in makeshift grave with the words, _"Here lies Samantha, the failure" _on a sign above that pointed to her resting place.

"But honey we always get ice cream after the first day of official classes!" Her mother protested leaving her to finally spill.

"Not after I get a detention."

A loud gasp immediately left her mother's lips as she clapped her hand over her mouth and stared at her with huge, worried eyes. And very soon she started to whisper endlessly to herself.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God, Oh my God!"

"I know!" Sam whined, thinking her mother felt for her misery only to realize how wrong she was when her normally doting, loving mom suddenly focused on her with a infuriated glare.

"Sam, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed, slightly waving her arms before pointing at the phone that hung on the wall. "Do I need to get your dad on the line?!"

"Wha-what?" Sam stuttered, panicked. "No-"

"Do you want to end up like your delinquent cousin?" she asked, sounding horrified as she remembered her sister's son who was just a year older than Sam and had already dropped out of college, losing interest after being called a know-it-all geek.

Last she'd heard of him, he had started making rounds to the regional youth correction centre. And now it looked like her precious Sammie was on the same path to ruination. Her golden, good girl was about to throw her life away just like him.

Noticing that her mother was just about ready to faint, Sam thought fast and came up with something to calm her down. "No mom, it won't happen again! I…" Taking a deep breath she calmed down before smiling at her mother. "It was just a misunderstanding, really. That's why I need to go to detention to clear it up."

Her mother's mood change after her words to her was as sudden as a person with split personality moving from one role to another. "Okay!" she said, grinning widely and patting her on the shoulder. "Good luck sorting it out then! I'm so happy this is just a misunderstanding!"

Giving her a quick hug, Gabby went off to get on with her affairs of the afternoon while Sam stood there shaking her head at the seemingly never-ending consequences of having Scam as her teacher. She had put her mother's worries to rest for now but god forbid if he ever gave her another detention…her dad would be flying to Los Angles faster than she could even try to explain herself.

It was safe to say then…she could never allow Scam to give her another one, ever, ever again. The first step to that was showing up to this one on time and getting it over with.

Dragging herself up to her room, Sam soon got to work on her homework after setting her alarm clock to 4:30 so that she wouldn't be late for Scam's detention and give him another reason to punish her.

* * *

><p>She should have known better than to lie to Clover and Alex that she couldn't go for their traditional start-of-school shopping trip with the pathetic excuse of having a stomach ache. Especially when the both of them lived nearby and would easily catch her going back to school just as they left for the mall.<p>

Just like they had right now.

"So wanna tell us why you told Jerry but didn't bother to tell US that Scam gave you detention?" Clover asked, sounding jilted.

From next to her, Alex looked at Sam sadly. "Yea Sammie, what's up with that? Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Because I've been getting laughed at all day because of it," she started only to be silenced by Clover's gasp.

"So you thought we'd laugh at you too?!" She squawked, sounding outraged. "Uh, guess again Sammie! We totallyyyyyyyy know this is not your fault!"

Sam smiled briefly, glad that at least her friends were in her corner.

"So…what did Scam do?" Clover asked, touching Sam's shoulder and looking at her with pity. She couldn't even imagine what Sam was going through right now. Getting the first detention of her life and that too from her worst enemy. Then again if it wasn't for him teaching at her school, Sam would probably have never gotten a detention in the first place.

Sam sighed before talking, hoping she had something to say so she could pin blame on Scam for giving her this detention. But she didn't. "Nothing I…" she sighed harder and looked at her friends sadly. "I lost my temper with him and he's giving me detention for payback."

Clover let out a scoff and screamed loudly. "What is he? Four?!"

Alex shook her head. "Four-year-olds don't get the chance to become your teacher and give you detention to screw up your after school life, Clover."

Clover nodded her head rigorously at that. "No you're right there. He's just a jerk." Looking bummed, Clover met Sam's eyes heartbrokenly. "But what about our shopping spree that we alwayssssss go on after you mom and you get ice cream after day one of classes?" she asked sadly.

It was the best day to do so before school work piled up and the year took off and that was why they had made this their tradition in the first place. But now they couldn't do that. All because of Tim- lord of the jerks- Scam.

Seeing her friends fallen faces, Sam sighed feeling responsible before she reminded herself that it really wasn't her fault. No, it was Scam who was to blame for screwing her over today. And she found herself silently vowing to herself solemnly that one day, one day soon she was going to return the favour by screwing him over, and screwing him over good.

* * *

><p>Reaching the end of their walk to their school, Clover and Alex turned to Sam with grave expressions on their faces which looked as if they were sending their best friend off to the battleground unarmed instead of just a detention.<p>

"We're going to hang around here okay?" Clover said, giving Sam a hug after Alex. "If he does anything, you call okay? And we'll come running."

Hugging her back, Sam smiled shortly. "Thanks guys, you're the best," she said before finally letting Clover go and heading into her school to get this over with.

Walking inside she swiftly moved down the hall. Sam ignored the janitor's stare as she passed him not needing to confirm to him that like some other students who regularly came back to school at this time for a detention, she too was here for that same reason.

She ignored Mandy who snorted past her on her way out of school after her late dance club dispersed for the day. Focused, she kept her gaze on room number 313 as it came closer and closer until she finally turned the handle and stepped inside, slamming the door behind her.

Taking in a deep breath, she prepared to deal with Scam before she took a step closer to locate him. But it didn't take her too long to find him as he was seated at his desk, typing away at his laptop.

When he heard her footsteps he glanced up. And about two seconds later he was smirking at her teasingly. "Oh good, you showed up." Reaching out he shut his laptop before swivelling around in his chair and looking at her pointedly. "And here I thought I might have to give you a detention for not showing up to detention," he said, smirk widening at least two inches.

"_I hate you," _Sam thought to herself, already starting to lose her patience which just seemed to always fade away in the presence of this painfully infuriating man.

"I bet you're enjoying this," she spat, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Scam dared to give her an innocent look. "Enjoying what?" he asked, as calm as ever.

Oh how it bothered her, how deeply it got to her how he could just sit there playing clueless after what he had done this morning. Snarling to herself she knew she hated it. She hated how he was acting! She hated how he was looking at her right now! And she hated his guts for situating himself in this position of authority as her teacher!

"Ordering me around like a pet! That's what!" Sam screamed unable to help herself. All she wanted to do was launch herself at him, grab his collar and tackle him to the ground before she strangled him or died trying.

Remembering how everyone had been laughing at her all day after he gave her the first detention of her life, how her mother had reacted putting her on the same level as her failure cousin Tony, how she had lost her chance to tutor and get close to one of the cutest boys in the school, and how he had ruined Alex, Clover and her traditional shopping spree, Sam couldn't keep her anger bottled up any longer.

And within the next moment she was shouting at him rampantly, finally unleashing her wrath that she had been carrying around all day like a burden.

"How DARE you humiliate me in front of my classmates!" she roared, shaking her fist at him angrily. Giving him an acidic glare, Sam spoke firmly, warningly. "If you ever do that again I swear I'll kick your ass! I don't care if people find out that I'm a spy! Are u hearing me?! Don't you EVER treat me like that ever again! Do I make myself clear?!"

Scam just watched her calmly as she stood there screaming her lungs out and ordering him like she was his teacher instead of the other way around.

And slowly, very slowly he started to get up from his chair, something she didn't notice; him getting up and coming closer to where she was standing nor the smirk playing on his lips as he came over to her-

Until he shoved her body hard against the classroom door and pinned it there with his own….

* * *

><p>Mwahahahahahaah-a-ahem. :P<p>

Sam's delinquent brother is an **OC** thrown in there for humour purposes. :P As Gabby always seems so overprotective and worried about her daughter on the show (for example like making Sam wear all that extra gear when they went biking in Mommies Dearest) I thought I'd try to come up with a reason WHY she may be so determined to make sure Sam ends up a success in all aspects of her life.

Anyway! Do you guys think it was fair of Sam to blame Scam for giving her a detention or did she earn this one? :P

I'd love to hear whose side you're on in this fic at least for now lol. Well _that _and anything else you feel about it so far.

Maybe how you feel about that ending? *wiggles eyebrows* :P _**Please review!**_

Till next time!

Loveeee,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
